


Make me, Buckley

by risenfrommyimagination



Category: Stranger Things (TV 2016), Stranger Things RPF
Genre: 80s, Cuddles, Dating, F/F, Inspired by Stranger Things (TV 2016), Kissing, Lesbian Character, Lesbian Robin Buckley, One Shot, POV First Person, Reader-Insert, Secret Relationship, Stranger Things 2, Stranger Things 3, kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-29
Updated: 2019-10-29
Packaged: 2021-01-08 03:33:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,147
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21229100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/risenfrommyimagination/pseuds/risenfrommyimagination
Summary: It's the 80s and you are dating Robin Buckley. And to have a little bit of privacy, you asked Steve for a small favour.





	Make me, Buckley

**Author's Note:**

> Hello to you :)  
This is my very first OS for the/in the fandom so I am beyond nervous to publish it. This OneShot is set during the 3rd season, where Robin is introduced. Have fun reading it :)  
Note: This is not in line with the canon, because I made Robin one year younger than Steve, so she did not graduate with him. But the rest is canon.

Raindrops whip into your face as you walk down the empty road, the wind rushes through the trees lined along the sidewalk and through your hair, tousling it. The rain gets heavier and for a moment, you consider pulling your cord jacket over your head, to not ruin your hair, but then you don’t. This would look ridiculous and since you are already nervous as heck, you didn’t need people staring at you, silently talking about you, because you forgot to bring an umbrella with you.

It’s _not_ that your mom didn’t tell you to take on with you and you ignored it, because the weather had been nice this morning. And it had been nice. Sunshine, blue sky and then it slowly turned grey and although you wished that you mom hadn’t right this morning, she had been. You lower your head, avoiding the rain to directly whip into your face, destroying your make-up you just renewed after your last class ended.

Last class aka debate class your father made you go to.

_“This could help you in your career.”_ He told you, sitting next to you on your small dining table in your crammed kitchen. _“Politicians have to debate all the time.”_

You didn’t bother to tell him that you didn’t plan going into politics, although this was his biggest wish for you.

_“You are so smart; you are born to be on top.”_ He always uses to say, then patting your head like you were a pet, looking so proud at you. You are smart, yes. You belong to the top of the class in some subjects and you could get a scholarship for a pretty good university after graduation next year to study politics or something like that, but you didn’t want to. Although the debate class is kind of fun and you love discussions and everything around it like research, writing down arguments, the joy of finding a really convincing one, your heart belonged to the small, safely stored in its leather case, camera in your backpack.

_“How does photography help your career?”_ Your father did snort when he saw you crossed the field on your extracurricular activities sheet. _It did._ If someone from your family would ever listen to you and your wishes for the future, they’d know that you didn’t want to go into politics. That you wanted to be a photographer, maybe for a big magazine like National Geographic. When you had some spare money, you’d buy one of their magazines and then spending hours to browse through it, looking and losing yourself in the beautiful photographs of landscapes. You did attempt to take pictures like this, but your small camera, which you did buy from your old neighbour for just ten bucks, wasn’t that good. It takes pretty nice pictures of you and your friends and you also shot some really good pictures in the forest, but you knew your school had better ones.

Cameras, that did cost over hundreds of dollars, stored in the glass showcase in the art room of your school. You did admire them often, just standing in front of the vitrine, imagining how many beautiful pictures you could take with one of them. But for being able to do so, you’d have to join the photography class.

A heavy blast of wind blows rain straight into your face and you lower your head, your shoulder scrunched up a little bit, starting to walk faster. If the rain wouldn’t stop or become lighter, you’d be soaked before you would arrive at your destination. And your make-up would be totally ruined. Great.

_“Told you”_ You hear your mom’s voice in your head. Yes, she did. And right now, you wished you’d listen to her, but also, she didn’t listen to you. Or speak up for you. You loved your mom, deeply, but compared to your dad, she was very quiet. She knew about your passion for photography, but didn’t speak up for you a few weeks ago when your dad made you choose the debate class. Maybe she still felt guilty that she gave birth to a girl and not a boy. The boy your dad so desperately hoped for after growing up with two sisters. But you turned out to be a girl, his girl like he always calls you. And he supported you, but only in his favour, when it was a topic, he was interested in. Not when it was about photography or something not earning money, he uses to call it.

The view of a house panelled in light grey wood with this big red door in the front slows your steps down and accelerates your heartbeat from zero to hundred in one second. _You’re here._ The way up to the house seems unending long, while you are walking towards the red door, past the maroon coloured car parked in front of the garage. Your legs feel heavier with every step, your heart pounding against your ribs, feeling like it would jump out of it any minute, falling on the wet concrete in front of you.

‘Calm down.’ The red door is right in front of you. ‘This isn’t your first date today. Not even your second.’

It was your third to be exact.

You breathe in, your right index finger hovering over the doorbell with this metal sign over it, the name Harrington engraved on it. ‘Do it.’

You press it and hear a bell ringing inside.

“It’s for me.” A muffled voice from inside the house, fast steps are coming closer. Then the door opens and a familiar face, framed by extremely wild hair, appears in front of you.

“Hey Steve.”

“Hey ladies.” He grins at you, leaning against the doorframe and you roll your eyes.

“I am by myself dumbass, do you already need glasses?”

“No, but do you come here often?” The wiggling of his eyebrows coax a sigh from your lips and you cross your arms in front of your chest. “Let me in please, I am getting soaked.”

“Oh, I like my girls soaked.” His lips curl into a mischievous grin and you gag, while pushing him away a little to get inside.

“Disgusting Harrington.” He giggles a little bit as you enter the hallway, closing the door behind you. “I know why you’re still single.”

“Ouch.”

You roll your eyes again, taking off your shoes and placing them next to the neatly sorted pairs next to the door. Luckily, your socks didn’t get wet.

“Can I take your jacket?” Steve points at your soaked cords jacket. “I can hang it next to our stove to dry it.”

“Yeah, thank you.” You put down your backpack, getting out of the jacket and handing it to Steve.

“Ok, give me a minute.” He walks away, leaving you standing in the hallway. Your heart is still pounding heavily in your chest and you feel your palms becoming sweaty. Like every time when you get a little nervous. Trying to distract yourself, you look around, but there isn’t much to look at. There are some pictures hanging on the wall next to the stairs leading upwards, looking like art prints which could cost either twenty bucks or two-hundred. Also, you’ve been here before, you know this place a little.

“So.” Steve comes back without your jacket, stopping right in front of you. “Wanna go up?”

Your heart skips for a second. “Is...?”

“Yepp.” He nods, some strand of hair falling into his face. “Probably since half an hour, come on.”

You follow him upwards, the stairs creaking lightly under your steps.

_Three, two, one._ Then you’re standing in front of his room. The door is closed. And your heart is beating like hell.

“Ok so…” Steve makes a suggesting movement with his hand towards the door. “Ladies first.”

Your sweaty palm meets the cold metal of the door handle, pushing it down. It opens almost in slow motion and you enter the room, your gaze immediately falling on the person sitting on the leather armchair right next to the window with their legs crossed.

The person aka the girl.

The girl aka Robin aka your date.

She looks up, a smile immediately spreading on her face and she jumps on her feet, coming around the bed towards you. “Hey.”

“H...hey…” Your voice is shaking and almost stifled as she hugs you tightly, her hair brushing over your face. The mixture of her perfume and her shampoo rises into your nose and you feel this familiar tingling in your belly. “Hey”, Robin mumbles right next to your ear, her lips ghosting over your cheek for a second before placing a small, light kiss on it.

“I don’t get such a nice welcome.” Steve pouts next to you and Robin sighs. Her sigh releases a warm shiver through your body. “Shut up Harrington.”

Steve mumbles something inaudible and Robin releases you from the hug, her left hand still resting on the small of your back. Down in the hallway there are people talking, a woman. Then a door closes.

“Ok.” Steve looks at both of us. “Gonna be downstairs ok.” A pause, he licks his lips. “You know, please...ehm...”

“Yeah we know.” Robin takes over. “No loud noises, don’t make your bed dirty, don’t touch your teddy bear.”

“I don’t…” Steve’s voice stumbles, you can see his cheeks rosening a little bit. “I don’t have a teddy bear.”

“Oh, you have one.” A grin curls at Robin’s lips. “Shoved right under your bed. Poor thing.”

He shakes his head, backing up a little. “If you need something to drink, we have everything in the kitchen. I think there are also some snacks.”

“Thank you.” You smile at him.

“Ok then…” Again, he licks his lips. “Have...fun I guess.”

“Thank you.” Robin pulls you in the room and before you can say anything to Steve, closes the door.

“Does he really have a teddy bear?” You look at her and she smirks. “No, I just love to tease him.”

A chuckle escapes your lips. “I believed you.”

“He is so easy to embarrass.” Robin grins. Then it’s silent between you two and you don’t want to stare at her, but you can’t help yourself. Her hair is wavy as always, looking so perfect, which is a shame because you know she doesn’t do anything to it. She is wearing some dark blue jeans and a simple pullover over it. A black and white striped one.

“Ehm…” She licks her lips. “Do you want to drink something...or eat? We can…”

“No.” You shake your head. “Thank you.”

“Ok then…” Robin’s hand grasps yours, carefully intertwining your fingers. “Come.”

The wooden planks creak lightly under your steps, as she walks over to the bed, letting herself fall onto it. It also creaks.

“Since this is the only place we can sit on…” Her hand lets go of yours, she leans back a little. “We just don’t think about the number of girls Steve had in this.”

“Well he can add two more now.” I place my backpack next to it, sitting down on the soft sheets. “And it looks clean.”

“Yeah, let’s not look under the sheets.” Robin scrunches her nose, her knee bumping against yours. “So…”

“So...” Your eyes meet and you let out a soft chuckle. “This is so weird.”

“What?”

“Being here, like…” Your gaze wanders around the room, over the poster of the half-naked women in the room, the plaid wallpaper, the desk cluttered with books and pencils. A picture of a red corvette hanging over it. “I mean this isn’t the typical...place for a...date.”

“No.” Robin laughs. “You are right.”

Her eyes follow yours. “But I mean the poster is nice. He has some taste.”

You shrug. “Yeah. And it’s nice he lets us be here.”

“Yeah.” Robin looks at you again, the fingers of her right hand drawing small circles on your knee. “It’s nice to have some...privacy.”

You nod quietly. “I mean Steve is down here, but…”

“Yeah but…” Robin doesn’t finish her sentence, but you know what she wanted to say. Steve knows. He knows that you two are dating. Two girls. Not that easy. Especially not when you’re not officially out. When you can’t be out officially. Not in this small town, where everyone knows everything and people are talking. Talking badly. It wasn’t easy for you to go on public dates. The last and first two dates almost consisted of being super aware of your surroundings, holding hands only in dark, empty alleyways, sneaking kisses in quiet corners. On your first date, you just hung out in the mall, like normal friends would do. Sharing ice-cream from Scoops Ahoy, annoying Steve working behind the counter, browsing through the shops and getting lost in the movie store. No one looked at you weirdly, because you were hanging out together. No one probably thought that you two were dating. And it also didn’t feel like a real date. Until Robin kissed you – no, you kissed her – in this dark alleyway next to a trashcan.

Romantic as hell, yes.

And then on your second date, you went to the movies, sneaking in super early to catch the seats in the darkest corner of the cinema. You held her hand the whole movie, your left knee pressed against hers, wishing you could hold her in your arms. Kiss her. You didn’t watch the whole movie, no. You sneaked out somewhere in the middle, into the corridor where usually only staff is allowed and then made out. Robin pressed against the wall, her hands on your back, slowly wandering to your butt. But you stopped at every little noise, scared that someone might catch you. And then you decided to ask Steve for this favour, because you both trusted him. You couldn’t stay at your house or Robin’s house. Both of your parents are too noisy when friends are around, so just closing the door was not an option. And you also weren’t at the stage of sleepovers yet.

“So….” Robin’s hand on your knee, wandering a little upwards call you back into reality. “How was your day?”

“Good…” Carefully, you take her hand, running your fingers over her soft skin. “I had maths, history and uhm...yeah biology.”

“I know.” She grins at you. “I saw Tommy flirting with you.”

“He didn’t…” You shake your head. “I mean he did, but he just tries to get into my biology notes, because this is what made him fail his finals last year.”

“I am sure he wants to get into your panties, too.”

Your lips curl into a smirk and you lean a little bit to Robin. “Good that he doesn’t have a single chance.”

“Oh really?” The edges of her lips twitch, as your noses nudge against each-others. “I mean I am not jealous, but I bet there are a lot of guys crushing on you.”

“Oh, you are jealous.” Your lips are so close. So close.

“I am not.” Robin scoffs. “I mean yeah, but…” A soft sigh, making your stomach flutter. Then she looks right into your eyes and your heart stops. Exactly for one second, then you lean to her, pressing a soft, tender kiss on her lips. Your stomach explodes into butterflies. Robin reciprocates the kiss, her hands grasping around your waist, pulling you on her lap. Your left hand wanders over her neck, burying itself in her hair, while you try find a comfortable position on her lap. “Robin”, you mumble in the kiss, slowly pulling away, “this is not…”

“Yeah, not comfortable.” The soft laughter against your lips runs a warm, tingling shiver down your spine. “Wait….” She slides back, so that she now leans on the headboard of the bed and pats on her thighs. “Come over.”

You move closer to her, your heart beating a little faster. You’ve never been that close to her.

“Don’t be shy, come on.” Fondly, she pulls you to her, between her legs, scooping you into her arms, so that you lie against her chest, her breath brushing over your cheek. “Better?”

You can feel her heart beating against your back. “Yes.”

“Good.” Her fingers glide through your hair. “Didn’t you have debate class today?”

“Hmm…”

“How was it?”

“Ok.”

“Come on.” Robin tickles your neck; your soft spot and you giggle. “Eh.”

“Tell me more, what did you discuss?”

“Nothing, we talked about the topic we want to discuss about first and who takes which side.”

“Aaaand?” Her lips brush over your cheek, placing some feather light kisses there.

“Something with politics.” Your dad would be proud. “Not decided yet.”

Robin laughs. “You don’t sound that excited.”

“No…I….” You pause, pulling your upper lips between your teeth. “I like the class, but…”

But it wasn’t photography.

“I thought smart asses like debates.”

“I am not a smart ass.”

Another laughter next to your ear, releasing another ton of butterflies in your stomach. “Says the girl taking A-level math classes.”

“I like math ok?”

“Things I don’t get about you: this.” Robin rests her head on your shoulder. “But why then do you do the debate class if you don’t love it?”

You hesitate. “My father made me do it.”

“Your father?” There is this light judging undertone in her voice and you wish for a moment you wouldn’t have said it.

“Yeah...he...sees me in politics. And he said this could help me.”

“And where do you see yourself? Like in ten years or so?” Definitely not in politics, this is as much I can say.

“I don’t know. Maybe being a photographer, journalist…”

Robins finger tips are gliding over your knuckles, drawing small patterns on your skin. “Didn’t you want to take the photography class?”

“Hmmm.” You nod. Slowly. You wanted to.

“Don’t tell me your dad made you skip it.”

You don’t answer, because she exactly knows it. Robin sighs. “You really should ask if you can join it. I mean…your photos are amazing.”

“Yeah because they were photos with you in it.”

“One of the reasons, yes but…” Her fingers stop for a moment. “I still have the picture you gave me in the summer.”

“The one I made in the forest?”

“Yepp.”

It’s one of your favourite pictures you have ever taken. You don’t remember the exact day you took it, but it was one of those days where it was too hot to stay inside, so you decided to go into the forest, wandering around a little bit to cool down. At this day you took a lot of pictures. Of weird looking mushrooms, moss covered branches, the sun reflecting in pools of water. The picture Robin had from you shows the trees, photographed from the ground, so that they looked like hundreds of feet tall. The sun breaking through their treetops, reflecting in the lens and creating this really dreamy atmosphere. You displayed this and a few other photos in the small gallery for young people, the local library offered every summer. And one day, when you just swung by to grab a few books to read, you caught Robin standing in front of it, looking at it. This is basically the story how you two met. Not that you didn’t know her before. You attended school with her, you also had classes with her, but you never talked to her directly. Maybe a short hello, a nod in the hallways. _“This is such a beautiful image.”_

You remember her telling you and then her face when you told her you took it. _“Really? I mean…are you selling it?”_

You remember how your voice stopped, stumbled and then you told her she could have it after the gallery was over. The happy, but sceptical smile on her face. _“Really? Ok but…I want to make up for it like...maybe ice cream?”_

And so, you went for ice cream. This wasn’t your first date, not officially. But it felt like it somehow. Because you talked a lot. A lot a lot. And so, you got to know that she was like you: gay.

And then, after you started spending hours at Scoops Ahoy, entertaining her and Steve during their shifts, because you didn’t have to do anything and after Steve almost pushed you to ask her out, you did. With a trembling voice and pudding knees. And she said yes.

“Eh. Earth to you.” Robin pokes a finger into your side and you flinch. “Where are you?”  
“Here.” You clear your throat. “Sorry.”  
“No.” A soft kiss on your cheeks. “You are kind of cute daydreaming. You drooled.”  
“I- what.” You can feel your cheeks blushing and she giggles. “Jokes.”  
“Dumbass.”   
“Sorry.” Another soft kiss on your cheek, warm shivers running down my spine. “You really should take the photography class.”  
“I know.” You wouldn’t skip the debate class, it would be just another afternoon of not being at home, but doing the things you loved. “Maybe I’ll ask.”  
“I’ll drag to you the door of the teacher’s office, believe me.” Robin chuckles.   
“Oh, I don’t doubt that.” You would never. She was one of those people turning their announcements into reality.   
“Good.” A short moment of silence, her head still resting on your shoulder. “Did you already pick up your last photographs?”  
“Hmm, Jonathan gave them to me this morning. I met him on my way to school.”

“Ugh he is such a sweetheart.” Robin sighs. “Show them to me.”  
You hesitate. “Like…now?”  
“Yes?!” Robin tickles your sides. “Come on girl, show me.”  
“Ok, ok.” You sit up, crawling to the side of the bed to pull my backpack on it. “Wait…”   
A note book, some pencils, your camera and then, a brown envelope, land on the light grey covers.  
“Oh are they in there?” Without waiting, Robin grabs the envelope and you grab for it, instinctively. “Eh!”  
“Sorry.” She lets it sink down. “I…didn’t want to…”  
“No, I just…” You put the note book and the pencils back in your backpack. “Those are my babies and…”  
“I did overreact, sorry.” Robin pushes the envelope back to you. “I just…your photography is amazing and yeah.”  
You shake your head, sliding closer to her. “It’s fine…I…” Carefully, you tear open the paper, pulling out the much thicker, heavier photos. “Let’s see.”

Robin leans over.   
“I only gave him five or six, I mean this shit is expensive so…” You turn around the first picture. It’s from your small garden behind the house you are living in. Your mom is gardening, kneeling down in a pile of dirt, but smiling into the camera.   
“Is this your mom?”  
You nod. “Yes.”  
“You have her nose.” Robin bops her fingers against yours. “Cute.”  
The next photo shows Steve, sitting in his BMW, making a weird hand gesture towards the camera. His hair is wild. He probably told you in this moment to not take a photo. But you did.

“Ohm his face.” Robin laughs. “But still girls are crushing on him.”  
“He _is _good looking; you can’t deny that.”  
“Yeah but…” Her eyes meet mine. “Are you crushing on him?”  
You shake your head. “No, but I mean he isn’t ugly.”  
“Should I be jealous?” Robin’s voice gets a light, taunting undertone and you sigh. Silently.   
“Yeah absolutely, because you know that I prefer wild-haired guys over stubborn wavy hair girls.”

“I am not stubborn.”  
You look at her. “Who said I was talking about you Buckley?”  
“I hate you.”  
“No, you don’t.”  
She rolls her beautiful blue-grey eyes. “I don’t.”  
You grin, leaning to her and kissing her softly. “I know.”  
“See, smartass.” Her lips curl into the kiss. “Next one.”

The next one you took after the first day of this term. It had been a pretty hot day and you all – Steve, Nancy, Jonathan, Robin and you – went to the lake to take a swim, to enjoy the sun. As much as you liked swimming, you didn’t like lakes at all. The sea was fine, but lakes? No. You always thought there was something gloomy about them. About the dull water, those weird plants brushing over your feet under water. You didn’t like it. And so you stayed on the sandy bank, reading and taking photos of the scenery, also this one. The sun is reflecting in the blue and greenish water, where everyone – except you – is in. There is Jonathan carrying Nancy over his shoulder, Steve trying to grab Robin.   
“Oh, I look good in that swimsuit.” Robin takes the photo, looking at it closer. “Didn’t you take another photo of me that day?”  
You blush a little bit. “Yes…I…have it here.”  
“You developed it?” Her eyes become big. “Show me.”  
You turn around the next photo and yes, this is the one. Robin, lying on her blue and white striped towel, wearing sunglasses and the bathing suit, that fits her perfectly. The sun is shining on her face and the camera is reflecting in her sunglasses. And she laughs into the camera. This absolutely gorgeous smile.

“Oh, this is really nice.” Robin leans closer to you, her shoulder bumping against yours. “My mom would hate it. This is too much cleavage for her.” A soft chuckle. “I love it.”  
“I can…make you a copy.”  
“Oh you want to keep this?”  
“It’s a nice picture, yes.” You totally ignore the teasing in her voice. “So, yes.”  
“Good, then make me a copy.” She smirks at you, turning around the last photo. It’s another one from the woods, better said from a mushroom growing on a tree. The light wasn’t that good, but it doesn’t matter. It gives the picture an almost gloomy vibe.

“You are really talented, you know that?”  
“Thank you.” Now you’re blushing even more, putting the pictures back into the envelope. “I…thought we could go out today and take some, but…yeah…”  
“Yeah the weather.” Robin sighs. “I guess you are stuck with me in here.”  
Not the worst situation.  
“Not bad actually.” You smile at her and she grins. “But you…could take photo in here.”  
“In this room?”   
Not that you don’t like this room, but it’s just so…chaotic.  
“Not of the room, maybe…of…me.” Robin leans a little bit back, positioning herself a little bit. “I’ll pose for you.”

A laughter escapes your lips. “Ok.”   
You grab the camera case, opening it and pulling the camera aka your baby, out.  
“Ready?”  
“Oh yes baby.” Robin strikes another pose, resting her chin on her left knee, as you turn on the camera. “Ok…” Slowly, you adjust the lens. “Ready…”

_Click._ And she pouts her red lips, winking in the camera.  
_Click._

“Wait.” Robin grabs the hem of her pullover. “If you take pictures, I’ll take this off.”  
Before you can say something, she pulls it over her head and you let your camera sink down slowly, watching her undressing. She is wearing a black t-shirt underneath, but still, you can’t take your eyes of her. From her soft skin, her hair falling into her face. “Ok.” She puts a few strands back, licking over her lips. “Ready.”

_Click. _Another photo. Robin sinks down in the pillows, you climb over her, the camera always focused on her. On her smile, the cute smirk. _Click_. And _Click_.

“Ok, stop, your turn.” She sits up, trying to grab my camera.   
“No.” You pull back.  
“Come on.” Robin smiles at you. “Don’t be shy.”  
You’re not shy. But you’re one of those photographers who rather look through the lens than standing in front of it. There are rarely pictures of you now. When you’ve been a little child, your parents took a lot of photos of you.   
“Please.” She looks at you with big, puppy eyes. Except they are blue not brown. “One.”  
You sigh, handing her the camera. Resisting her was basically impossible. “One.”  
“Ok.” Robin points the camera on you, you can see your reflection in the lens. “Wait…”  
Her left hand brushes over your cheek, putting back a strand of hair behind your ear. “Perfect.”

You don’t know what to do and then it clicks.  
“Come on, smile for me.” Robin’s left foot bumps against my ankle.

“Robin….”   
“Come on…” She puts the camera down for a second, giving you this beautiful smile. “You are so pretty ok?”  
You can feel your cheeks rosening again and you lower your head, but a smile hushes over your face.  
  
_Click._

“He.” Her hand on your knee. “I don’t want to make you feel uncomfortable.”  
“You didn’t.” You look at her. Her eyes are glimmering a little bit. “I just…prefer like…catching the beauty with the camera you know? And like experimenting with the light and the settings and…yes.”  
You probably sound like a big nerd. A really big one. Or a poor poet.   


“You are such a nerd.” Robin chuckles, while leaning to you. “A big one.”  
“Sorry? I guess?” You shrug and she shakes her head.  
“Lucky for you that I like nerds.” Her nose nudges against yours. “I mean like you. Being a nerd…this is…kind of cute.”  
“You call me cute huh?” Butterflies flutter in my stomach.   
“Maybe?”  
“I heard you.”  
“Hmmm.” Our lips are brushing over each-others. “Fuck.”  
“Language”, you whisper, before you finally kiss her. You sink down on the bed, your left arm pulling her closer, her hand in your hair, fingers running over your skin, setting it on fire. Slowly. Burning. Tingling.

“You’re really cute.” A soft whisper against your lips. “And hot.”  
You snort. “I am not hot.”  
  
“Oh yes.” A gentle slap on your booty. “I mean this, wow.”  
“Shut up Buckley.”  
“Make me.”

Your lips meet again, melting together, sending exploding shivers through your body, which is pressing against hers. Behind your ribs your heart is pounding and pounding and pounding, pumping serotonin through your veins. Robin’s lips wander over your cheek, pressing kisses on your neck and you close your eyes, enjoying the tickling of your skin.

A knock on the door. Robin growls against your skin, her lips vibrating. “What?”  
“Are you busy?”  
You both sigh, sitting up a little. “No.”  
“Can I come in?”  
“Yes…” Robin runs her finger through her hair. “Come in.”

The door opens slowly and Steve enters the room. “Oh, you are not naked.”  
He almost looks disappointed.  
“Keep your lesbian phantasies for yourself Harrington.” Robin throws a pillow after him, but he catches it easily. “What do you want?”  
“Nothing.” He lets himself fall down on the bed, crawling between us. “I am bored.”

  
Your and Robin’s eyes meet over his head.  
“Are we already at the stage of adopting a baby?”


End file.
